Archibald Asparagus
Archibald Asparagus is a Brittish asparagus that acts in the VeggieTales series. He is classicly-educated and he acts mature. He often disagrees with Larry and dislikes his Silly Songs, but is usually the narrator who tells the title of the song. He once almost got rid of Silly Songs in'' "The End of Silliness?"'' Archibald is also known as Alfred, Larryboy's faithul butler. Like Junior, he speaks to the side of his mouth. In'' "The Princess and the Popstar"'' Archie gets the experience to lead a Silly Song, but instead he sings more of a classic song about powdered wigs. He also sings in'' "The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo"'' and'' "Larry's High Silk Hat", dispite him not liking Silly Songs. Like Jimmy and Jerry, he tried to take over the show one times. Appearance Archibald is a tall green asparagus. He is mostly seen wearing a monocule and a red bowtie. He also has a long nose and speaks to the side of his mouth. Acting *Himself and King Darius in ''"Where's God When I'm Scared?" *Millionare in "Larry's Lagoon on "God Wants Me To Forgive Me!?!" *The Mayor Of Fibber-O-Loo in "The Story Of Fibber-O-Loo on "Are You My Neighbor" *King Saul and Himself in "Dave and the Giant Pickle" *Musical Number in "The Toy that Saved Christmas" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy! and the Fib From Outer Space!" *Himself and Commander of the Army of The Lord in "Josh and the Wall!" *Himself in "His Cheeseburger on "Madame Blueberry" *Himself in "The End of Silliness" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed" *Himself and Narrator and Archiblad Fancy in "Lyle the Kindly Viking" *Jonah and Twippo in "Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *Arthur Hoillingshead in "The Star of Christmas" *Himself in "The Wonderful World of Auto-Taintment!" *The Banker in "The Ballad of Little Joe" *Arthur Hollingshead in "An Easter Carol" *Random Educator in "Sumo of the Opera" *Billboy Baggypants in "Lord of the Beans" *Don Quixote and Prime Minster in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple" *George Muller and Asparagus Solider in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *Aaron in "Moe and the Big Exit" *The Wizard of Ha's in "The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *Himself in "God Made You Special" *Willory in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *Himself in "Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *Himself and Arthur Hollingshead in "Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *Guard in "Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart" *Prescott E. Huddlecoat and Himself in "Twas the Night Before Easter" *Himself in "Astonishngs Wigs on "Princess of the Popstar: A Story of Trading Places" *Himself and Gaspar in "The Little Drummer Boy" *Himself in "If I Sang A Silly Song" *Friar Cluck in "Robin Good and His Not So Merry Men" *Mr.Carrisford in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" *Alfred in "The League of Incredible Vegetables" *King and James in'' "Lettuce Love One Another"'' *Scottish King in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" Voice Actor *Phil Vischer Trivia *According to his voice actor (as well as VeggieTales creator) Phil Vischer, Archibald is his tribute to John Cleese of Monty Python fame. Gallery Archibald Angles.jpg|Various views of Archibald's model as rendered in Maya. Commander.jpg|Archibald as Commander of the Army of the Lord in "Josh and the Big Wall!" Alfred.jpg|Archibald as Alfred in "Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple and "The League of Incredible Vegetables" Aaron concept.jpg|Concept art for Archibald as Aaron in "Moe and the Big Exit" Gaspar.jpg|Archibald as Gaspar in "The Little Drummer Boy" FriarCluck.png|Archibald as Friar Cluck in "Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men" Mr. Carrisford.jpg|Archibald as Mr. Carrisford in "The Penniless Princess: God's Little Girl" Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Asparagus Category:Bumblyburg Citezens Category:Main Characters Category:Adults